King of Hearts
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Cardverse AU. The second young prince of hearts Ludwig longs to be king and under the teachings of the Joker Gilbert he learns the skills he needs in order to secure the position.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**First time writing for the cardverse universe, it's kinda fun.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The first time the prince of nine others met The Joker he had been hiding from the other princes in the gardens.

He was sitting in the tree high enough with plenty of leave to make sure no one else saw him as he pulled back his sleeves and pant legs to look at the bruises. He winched when he pressed on one.

The third price of hearts sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. The other princes had gotten mad again and banded together against him. Although he was second oldest he was the smallest and more often than not the one targeted.

When he heard the sound of running feet he held his breath and pressed himself against the tree trunk.

"Where did he go?" one of the boys yelled. "You said that you saw him go down here five!"

It was Two; the oldest, strongest, and biggest of all of them.

"I did!" Five protested. "I did see him run down into the gardens!"

There was a sound of someone being smacked. "The gardens are huge! He could be anywhere!"

"Will you brats shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" a new voice yelled startling all of them. Ludwig saw the boys look to the source of the voice and pale.

"Trespasser!" Two yelled. "Guards!"

The newcomer snorted. "Like your silly guards could do anything to me. We follow our own laws."

Six, the second largest, came forward with his knife brandished. "Leave demon!"

Ludwig pushed himself forward slightly to catch a view of the stranger. When he caught sight of the black wings and tail his eyes widened.

A Joker.

The Joker was throwing Six's knife from hand to hand. "Leave brats. Before I really do hurt you." The Joker warned. "And don't even think of telling the guards because their blood will be on your hands."

The boys immediately turned and ran back to the castle. The Joker snorted and sat against the tree Ludwig was hiding in and continued to throw the knife back and forth.

Without looking up The Joker called "Do you think you'll want to come down sometime today?" when he finished his sentence The Joker looked up and locked his red eyes with Ludwig's blue ones.

Ludwig hesitated for a moment before he slowly climbed down the tree and was standing in front of The Joker.

Up close he seemed even more supernatural. His black hood with the horns framed his pale skin wonderfully. Silver hair curled around his face and red eyes started at Ludwig in interest.

"So you're the third prince." The Joker said nodding to the three on Ludwig's sleeve. His eyes fell on the bruises on Ludwig's neck. "What happened?"

"I fell." Ludwig said immediately. It usually worked with the nurses.

"You fell." The Joker repeated. "Please enlighten me on how someone can fall so that their necks become bruised without breaking."

Ludwig shrugged. "I don't know that, all I know is that it happened."

"Mm hmm." the look on The Jokers face showed that he didn't believe a single word. He lifted his hand and motioned with a finger for Ludwig to come closer.

Ludwig hesitated as he looked towards the castle once more.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid." The Joker snorted. "Trust me."

A Jokers word was their word. As sly and devilish as they were when they said something they meant it.

Ludwig came closer to The Joker the elder had grabbed his arm, gently yet at the same time strong enough to make sure Ludwig couldn't pull it away, and rolled back the sleeves.

He whistled at the sight of the bruises. "Other kids did a number on you."

Ludwig shrugged. He was used to it.

"And you let them because?" The Joker asked.

Ludwig looked down. "Because I'm the smallest and the weakest. I can't fight all of them."

"You can't fight all of them because you make yourself think that you can't." The Joker said. "If you train and you try I'm sure you can."

"You think that I can fight off eight others who I have trained alongside with and who are bigger than me?" Ludwig asked skeptically. "You are out of your mind."

The Joker grinned to show off all of its teeth. "I've been called a lot of things, out of my mind is a new one. Congratulations for being the first."

The Joker tilted his head to the side. "Up onto a certain age all the children are taught the same. Then after a certain age they go off to be knights or military generals or some shit like that. What are you going to be?"

Ludwig immediately looked up with his head high and his chest puffed out. "I want to be King."

"Oh?" The Joker said looking amused. "If you want to be king you need to act like it from day one. You allow the other children to beat you up and run away, I don't think that's kingly behavior. Why do you want to be king?"

Ludwig looked to the side. "I want to be king because I want to protect everyone and everything. I want to protect our land and our beliefs. I want to be the one that helps the people."

"Generals and knights do that too." The Joker said. "You can become one of them and help the people. And if you're good history will remember you."

Ludwig shook his head. "King." he said firmly. "I want to be king."

"Well I have a news flash for you young second prince." The Joker said. "I heard the other princes talking as well. Seems like Two wants to be king as well."

"I'm smarter than him and I have the better grades." Ludwig protested.

"But what about in skills?" The Joker asked. "Grades and studies are all good but in the end they want to know that you can hold a sword and with no hesitation drive it through another person. That you will bring justice and mercy to both the guilty and the innocent. Look at you." The Joker scoffed. "Young and doe eyed. Naïve and stupid. Who would want you for a king?"

"Do not talk to me like that!" Ludwig yelled. "Do not call me naïve or stupid!"

"You're pitiful with the swords and knives." The Joker said. "You barely manage to hit your targets with the arrows and your magic is weak. What on earth makes you think that you can be king?"

"To be king is more than simple arrows, and swords, and knives." Ludwig argued. "You need to have a kind heart as well! You need to know the difference between innocence and guilt and the knowledge to punish rightfully those who are guilty. You need to love each and every one of your subjects, enough to lay your life on their line and live to ensure their happiness and not the happiness of the nobles. To extend your reach and your protection to everyone across your lands and never put those innocent lives into danger. Protect the people and live for them!"

The Joker grinned. "I like you kid, prince of three. For that I will take you under my wing."

"Under your wing?" Ludwig repeated.

The Joker nodded. "Call it awesome training. I might not be much with everything else that you said but I am a near master of fighting with and without weapons as well as magic."

"You're going to teach me how to fight?" Ludwig asked.

"Every last bit of it!" The Joker exclaimed. "When I'm through with you, you are going to be able to fight using your hands, swords, arrows, knives, branches, and anything else we can think of." The Joker brought his hand forward. "What do you say? The names Gilbert by the way."

Ludwig tilted his head to the side as he thought. His eyes looked up into The Jokers, Gilberts, once more before he slowly extended his hand and placed it in Gilberts.

"I accept."

* * *

"Keep your eyes focused straight ahead." Gilbert instructed. He glanced down at Ludwig. "Keep your shoulders aligned and high. Now shoot."

Ludwig let the arrow go and was almost able to feel the strength of the wood as it soared through the air and landed two feet away from its target.

In his anger Ludwig let out a few of his best curse words which caused Gilbert to glance down at him impressed.

"Didn't think you had those words in your vocabulary." Gilbert said. "Now what did you do wrong?"

"I don't know!" Ludwig exclaimed. "I did everything that you told me to! I did everything that I was supposed to! But I still can't do it!" He threw his bow to the ground in anger.

"Yeah, you're right." Gilbert said placing his hands in his pockets. "You really can't do it. I don't know why I'm wasting my time teaching you when I could be teaching someone else. Maybe the prince of two."

"You're the one who wanted to start training me in the first place!" Ludwig said turning on Gilbert.

"Don't really know what I was thinking." Gilbert said shrugging. "I just thought that since you wanted to be king so badly you would've been more eager to learn and would have tried harder. But you can't even shoot the arrow at a target."

"Shut up, shut up!" Ludwig exclaimed stomping his foot on the ground. He glared at the bow once more before he picked it up.

"Can't shoot an arrow straight. Can't handle a knife. Can't do anything physical really." Gilbert continued. "All your good for is the mental part. I'm sure there are plenty of scholars that are more than willing to take you on as an apprentice."

"Shut up! I said shut up!" Ludwig yelled gripping the bow tightly.

"Why the hell am I even wasting my time?" Gilbert sighed.

Furious and seeing fire in his eyes Ludwig grabbed an arrow and before he could think things clearly he had strung it in the bow and aimed it at Gilbert. Grinding his teeth he let go of the arrow.

Only for it to hit the tree where Gilberts head had been mere moments ago.

"You see?" Gilbert said smugly. "You just need the right motivation and you hit it."

Ludwig was staring at the area the arrow had hit. "You…you knew?"

"Of course I knew!" Gilbert laughed. He waved his hand. "I was trying to get you to get mad and shot. Granted I thought you would shoot the arrow at the target and not me but can't say that I'm disappointed."

* * *

Under Gilberts tutoring Ludwig practically immediately improved in his physical classes, and the tutors took notice. Ludwig was soon in the top of the class, competing only with the second prince.

The other princes were angry, Ludwig had always topped them with the academic classes and now that he was doing the same in all the other classes they were livid.

"And you should have seen the look on Twos face when he realized that I had gotten the better mark." Ludwig said laughing.

Gilbert laughed with him. "I can almost envision it." he said. Ludwig was sitting on his lap with Gilberts arm around his waist protectively. The both of them were sitting in the tree branches Ludwig had hidden himself in the first time that they had met. "You are doing great little bird of mine."

"It's all thanks to you really." Ludwig said truthfully as he leaned into Gilbert's chest. "You are the one teaching me."

Before Gilbert could respond both of them heard a group of voices coming closer. Silently Gilbert brought his legs up onto the branch they were sitting on and curled his tail around Ludwig on top of his arm. As the voices came closer it was clear who the group was, the other princes.

"Next time you see him alone somewhere grab him, gag him, and tie him up. Then hide him somewhere and come get me." Twos voice instructed. There was a sound of a knife scraping against the sheath as it was pulled out. "I'll teach him on how to act to his betters."

Ludwig gave a gasp however Gilbert seemed to know that he would and covered Ludwig's mouth with his hand tightly.

Two gave a cackle. "This is going to be fun."

Gilbert held Ludwig's shaking body closely as the boys walked past the tree they were sitting in with his hand still over Ludwig's mouth to muffle the small gasps. When the boys were far enough Gilbert relaxed his grip slightly.

"What are they going to do to me?" Ludwig whispered.

"Nothing good I assure you." Gilbert said evenly.

"Help me." Ludwig whimpered looking at Gilbert. "Please teach me to defend myself from them."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "You're not asking like a king. Ask again as the king you wish to be."

Ludwig was lost for a moment before he remembered Gilbert's teachings. He straightened his back, brought his head up, cleared his throat to make sure his voice was steady and demanded "Teach me how to defend myself from them Gilbert."

Gilbert grinned. "Yes, your highness. I think it's time that you finally learn magic."

* * *

"As the nine of you are reaching your tenth birthdays the time has come for you to decide what future you wish." the tutor said. "Take a few moments to discuss to each other on your decision. I will be back to write down the choices."

The moment the tutor left the room exploded with talk. Some were bragging about their future military careers while others were talking of the readings they will do.

Two waved his arms around and the entire room quieted. He walked to the front of the room and said "All will bow before your king!"

As the other children fell to their knees Ludwig stood tall and proud.

"Will you not bow to your king traitor?" Two demanded, his eyes flashing with anger.

Ludwig wordlessly walked around his desk towards Two until they were face to face and only a few centimeters apart. Ludwig was gleeful that he finally was taller than Two however he kept his face emotionless.

"I will be king." Ludwig said firmly. He narrowed his eyes and bent his head towards Two, the gleeful feeling spread when Two took a step back with a shiver of fear clear in his eyes for a single moment. "Never will you be king."

* * *

"I'm going to be killed aren't I?" Ludwig asked.

"Most likely." Gilbert said without looking at him as he bit into an apple. "But I give you balls for what you said. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"I have no idea." Ludwig said truthfully. "On one hand I am thrilled that I finally stood up to him. On the other hand, I feel like I just signed my own death."

"The second prince is definitely going to be after you even more." Gilbert confirmed. He frowned at his apple for a moment before biting into it again. "But your prepared now. You know how to fight and your magic training is going very well."

Ludwig lifted his hand and allowed his magic to surround his hand. He held it out towards the air and pushed it slightly out for to cause a mere ripple in the air.

"I'm scared." Ludwig admitted quietly.

Gilbert placed his arm around Ludwig's shoulders.

"First thing, it's never bad that you admit that you're scared. It's actually a good thing." Gilbert said. "The second thing after admitting that you are afraid is that you take the steps to overcome that fear."

* * *

A year passed and the second prince still hadn't made his move against Ludwig. The other princes had on the second prince's orders however each were quickly disarmed and reported.

One day when the second prince and the third prince were in their class, because the both of them were aiming for to be king they were at the moment attending the same classes, they were summoned to the king's court.

Once they reached the court both of them immediately bowed once they had come in front of the king. Ludwig's eyes went to the visitor, a man with a boy no older than ten at his side.

"Princes." The king said in his low voice. He waved towards the man and boy. "The advisor from the eastern land and the future queen of our kingdom, Kiku Honda."

Ludwig heard Two give a low sound of disgust. Regardless of gender the most worthy of children were selected and raised to be queen, more often than not it was a boy in the land of hearts.

Ludwig stepped forward and once he was in front of Kiku he got down on one knee, took the others hand in his, and brought it to his lips and then to his forehead.

"It is an honor to meet you, my future queen." Ludwig said clearly, keeping his head respectfully bowed.

He saw from the corner of his eyes the other men nod at his actions.

"Giving proper respect to the future queen while at the same time acknowledging and respecting the fact that you have a current queen." the king said. "Very good, prince of three."

Ludwig kept his head bowed. "I do not deserve such flattery, my king." he said as he slowly walked backwards to stand next to Two once more.

"Tomorrow the two of you shall go to a high selection of tests to determine who shall become my heir." The king said. "There will be written tests to show your mental skills and a physical to show your physical strength in both magic and combat. Spend the rest of the day studying and practicing. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Alright, keep meditating and listen to what I say." Gilbert instructed as he walked around Ludwig who was meditating.

"This is the chance, the only chance you'll get to become the heir to the throne." Gilbert said. "You screw this up that's it. Two will become heir and this kingdom will go to pieces. I heard him talking about how first thing he is going to do is declare war on the other three kingdoms. To make the heart kingdom the most powerful one. The land of hearts will fall if that happens."

He glanced at Ludwig who had his eyes closed and his breathing steady as his aura was surrounding him.

"This is what a lot of idiots call the defining moment in one's life." Gilbert said. "This moment is the one that will impact you for the rest of your life."

"The academic bullshit I'm not worried about, you've known those things since the beginning." Gilbert continued. "It's the combat part that I am slightly worried about. While I have been training you, you still lack a few things. The prince of two is definitely going to try to use that to his advantage and he will fight dirty to win. You can't let him win."

Gilbert leaned down towards Ludwig. "I've placed a lot on you and in you kid. Hours spent training you and trying to make sure that some of my awesomeness comes onto you."

"Don't. Let. Me. Down."

* * *

Ludwig could practically hear Gilberts voice in his ear as he brought his sword up to block an attack from Two.

"_Proper foot alignment! Keep your feet far away from each other to avoid tripping! No you idiot! Not at this turn! Keep your feet close to one another when you're turning!"_

The sword was being swung down towards him. Acting on instincts that were now drilled into him Ludwig yanked his sheath out of its holding place and brought it up to block the attack which left his sword free to go towards Two. He stopped however as was customary when he was mere centimeters from a death blow.

"First round goes to Prince Three." the referee called. He nodded to the princes which gave them the notice for a five minute break.

Ludwig sat on the side as he took a sip of water from the glass offered to him. The king, the queen, the court, the future queen, his father Alvar, and the other princes were all there. Watching the fight and waiting to hear who would be crowned heir to the throne.

And although he hadn't seen Gilbert anywhere he knew that Gilbert was also watching from his own place and silently rooting for him.

"Second round." the referee called. Ludwig silently took his sword once more and entered the area where he and Two were dueling.

"_Block! Block! Block! Use the flat end of the blade not the side you idiot!"_

The only downside to this fight was that magic wasn't allowed to be used. The day didn't belong to magic but to determine the prince's knowledge on combat.

"_Concentrate on the fight! Nothing else! The fight!"_

Ludwig felt his eyes widen when he dodged the next swing.

"Foul!" the referee called. "Prince of Two was using magic! Automatic forfeit! Second round to the prince of three."

Two audibly grinded his teeth, he had hoped that the magic wouldn't have been noticed.

Suddenly he leaped at Ludwig once more, his orange magic aura blazing around him. Ludwig barely managed to block the attack.

"_He's going for death you idiot! He's going to try to kill you!"_

"Automatic forfeit!" the referee called. "The fight goes to the prince of three."

"I don't care!" Two screamed as he jumped at Ludwig. "He's mine!"

Ludwig allowed his own magic, a purple aura, to surround him as he brought his sword forward. His sword easily cut through Twos sword causing the upper half of the blade to fall to the ground. Two threw the useless blade to the ground and jumped towards Ludwig. He managed to get his hands around Ludwig's throat.

Choking Ludwig fell to the ground with Two on top of him. Flailing he tried to push Two off of his body to no avail.

Suddenly his magic came forward in the form of knives causing Two to not only be thrown off his body but to be pinned to the ground. Ludwig grabbed his sword and breathing heavily came to stand above Two with the blade pointed at his throat.

Ludwig allowed a pause as his eyes connected with Twos hate filled and fear filled eyes before he threw his sword to the side.

"A part of being a good king." Ludwig said quietly, however he knew everyone could hear him. "Is knowing when to pass proper judgment. I will not stoop to your level and kill you as you had tried to kill me at this moment."

* * *

"You know, since your now the heir I don't think you should be running off anywhere you want without telling at least one person." Gilbert's voice said from above him.

Ludwig looked up and smiled. The crown that lay on his head felt heavy however at the same time right, as if it belonged there.

"I know, and your right. I didn't tell anyone where I was going." Ludwig admitted. "But I don't know when the next time I'll be able to come out like this to see you. And I wanted to thank you."

Gilbert waved aside his thanks. "You can thank me by being a good king and keeping the peace in the world."

"Done." Ludwig promised. Gilbert jumped to the ground to the side of Ludwig and opened his arms. With no hesitation Ludwig jumped into them, loving the familiar feeling of Gilbert's arms around him and the familiar scent of him surrounding Ludwig's senses.

"You're going to be a great king." Gilbert murmured into Ludwig's ear. "I'm sure of it."

"Gilbert?"

"Mm?"

Ludwig looked up so his blue eyes connected with Gilberts red eyes; however something he never noticed was the slight familiarity of Gilberts face structure.

"Why did you decide to teach me?"

* * *

Gilbert leaned down so that he was eye level with Ludwig who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Gilbert brushed his hand through Ludwig's hair a single stroke before he pulled back.

Alvar leaned in the doorway as he watched silently with his arms crossed.

"Are you staying?" Alvar asked quietly to not disturb his sleeping son.

Wordlessly Gilbert shook his head. He watched Ludwig for one more moment before he stood and made towards the door.

"You could come back you know." Alvar said as he watched Gilbert leave. "The Jokers vows aren't strong enough to erase everything."

Gilbert shook his head once more. "I made my own vows. I don't turn back and I don't regret anything that I do."

"But do you?" Alvar asked. "Do you regret leaving at all?"

Gilbert paused in the door as he glanced back to where Ludwig was sleeping.

"I regret." Gilbert finally said. "That I wasn't able to be a better older brother to him until just recently."

Without waiting for an answer from his father he ran into the night never looking back to the house.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
